Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - HIGH VOLTAGE ELECTRICAL ARCING 01
This sound effect can be found on Series 1000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It is the same sound as Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ARC ZAPS, which is a Hanna-Barbera sound effect. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in "Happyester Fester" and "Puttergeist".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * The Doodlebops * DuckTales * Futurama * Garfield and Friends * Go, Diego, Go! * Greeny Phatom (Heard once in "Little Guy Gets Bullied".) * Gumby Adventures * Harvey Girls Forever! * Kim Possible * The Loud House (Heard once in "For Bros About to Rock".) * Neopets Advent Calendar * Nick Arcade (Heard very briefly when the Djinni zaps Mikey.) * The Simpsons * ToddWorld (Heard once in a high pitch in "Come Over to My House!".) * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "George and Junior: Look Out Below!" and "Sledgehammer O'Possum in: Out and About".) * The X's Movies * A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon (2019) * Happily Ever After (1993) * Shrek (2001) * Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) * True Romance (1993) Video Games Arcade: * Mortal Kombat PC: * The Game of Life * Living Books: Arthur's Birthday (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: Arthur's Teacher Trouble (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: Just Grandma and Me V2 (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: Little Monster at School (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: Stellaluna (Heard in the ending credits.) * Monopoly (Heard in the Electric Company space.) PlayStation: * The Game of Life * Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero PlayStation 3: * Tony Hawk's Proving Ground Nintendo 64: * Paper Mario GBA: * Metroid: Zero Mission SNES: * Road Runner's Death Valley Rally (Low Pitched) Videos * American Cultures for Children (1997) (Videos) (Heard once in the story, "The Legend of Knockmany" from "Irish-American Heritage".) * Animusic (2001) (Videos) Commercials France: * Volkswagen – La Nouvelle Polo (1990) UK: * Macleans Ice Whitening (2004) USA: * Cocoa Pebbles: Bella Thorne (2015) * Hawaiian Punch - Chain Reaction (1985) Bumpers * MTV ID - Repairman * The Movie Channel Feature Presentation ID (1990) * Noggin ID - Lightbulb (Heard once in a low pitch.) * YTV ID - Octopus (1998) Logos * Impact Pictures (2006-2010) (Logos) * Lighthouse Interactive (2005-2009) (Logos) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Nickelodeon ID Logo (Heard once in "Figure It Out" and "Double Dare 2000".) VHS Previews * Roy Disney Introduction (Heard in the 1994 VHS of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.) Home Videos * The Parables of Peter Rabbit Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls Other Media * Halloween Animated Fuse Box Web Originals * Kanzeni Marin Nitsuite (Used in a very low pitch.) YouTube Videos * Angry German Kid and the Ice Cream Truck (2012) (Shorts) * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * The Webkinz Movie (2012) Anime * Chimera: Angel of Death Image Gallery Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - HIGH VOLTAGE ELECTRICAL ARCING 01/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas